The Fishing Rod of Doom
by DitgitalDrama
Summary: When Ganondorf meets and gets beat by one of the stupidest, but amusing glitches in the game! The fishing rod glitch.


Ganondorf wasn't usually shocked, or even stupefied. But this one teenager who looked like he was going to some costume party had him dumbfounded. Not even Zant had annoyed him to this level. Sure this kid did distort his plans way to much for comfort, but this one kid mocked his superior. The worst part is how he did this. And he tortured him...with a fishing rod.

Ganon was in his top form using his most deadliest weapon and this kid whipped out an item. Ganon mentally raised his eyebrows. Living in the desert he never seen such an object like the one he held. he had only learn of swords, spears, lanterns, and the occasional sighting of a bow & arrow. Ganon examined the object. It was poorly painted as if a child just threw it in paint and called it art. The object also had a long string with a piece of a hook sticking out. Ganon knew it had a name, but he couldn't recall it.

Ganon slid closer to the boy to ready an attack when the boy swiftly jumped back. Ganon smirked and thought, _'That's right you should fear me.' _

Ganon raised his sword in the air preparing a destructive blow. At that very moment the boy slung the string past him.

_Woooossshhhhh_

Ganon's eye caught the motion and moved his head over. _'What in Hylia's name was that!?'_ Ganon was about to poke the object when a quick searing pain entered his chest. Ganon leaped back and the boy retracted his sword. Ganon also saw the string disappearing when the boy whipped out his sword. Ganon seethed and glared at the boy. "Link! Be careful!" Ganon heard the princess call from afar with his amber colored horse whined in displeasure.

So that was what the nuisance was called, Link. "What a lovely name you have..Link." Ganondorf sneered. "To bad it won't matter for much longer!" Ganon charged as Link's eyes widened and leaped away in haste._ 'That nimble little rat!'_ Ganon backslashed with his sword to hear a pleasing cry from the hero. Ganon pulled back and raised his sword. His urge for blood rose as his sword drew higher and-

_ Zzziiiinggggg!_

Ganon whipped his head around eyes growing wider as he focused on the shiny object that called him. _'No!'_ Ganon shook his head trying to ease the temptation. _'Must not look. Must not...be fooled..musn't...Oh but its so pretty!' _Ganondorf stopped what he was doing and put full attention on the hook. It was SO shiny, and yellow. Plus triangular. Ganon gasped inwardly. "TRI-FORCE!" Ganon pounced on the hook.

A sword swung forward to meet his head, but this time Ganon was prepared. Ganon glanced back at Link. Everything seemed to move slower and slower. Link was swinging his sword at his chest. Ganon grabbed the fake Tri-force and tugged hard. Link lost his footing, but he still stayed in motion. Ganon locked swords with him as Link quickly regained his balance. Ganon and Link struggled as their swords grew hotter from there previous collision. Link was starting to lose his grip, that was when he advanced. Apparently the little runt wanted him there. Because in one swift instant he was on his back with Link slamming the sword down into his scar. Ganondorf gasped for air, all his energy slowly draining. Link jumped off him. The princess rushed forward with his horse still hesitant to follow.

Ganon's rage increased while his life force decreased. He struggled to get up. Once he did he looked down at Link, the princess, even his bloody horse. "Do not think this ends here." he gasped. He watched as the princess backed up behind Link a bit. Link drew back his hand in protective way. Ganon closed his eyes feeling weary. His whole body struggled to stand.

"The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!" He glanced at his symbol of power, the Tri-force of power slowly fade. He began to slowly fade with it's power. All the air rushed out of his lungs as he stood there feeling limp. His eyes began to close before he saw Zant. Zant's face had no remorse as he violently cocked his head to the side. In that instant of his power, pride, and consciousness snapped._ 'And to think I lost..because of a...stupid pole..' _That was the last thought Ganondorf had as he stood there. Silent and still as a corpse.

Link stood there as he watched Ganondorf's body simply fade away, quite literally too. Zelda looked at Link in amazement. Defeating the Lord of Darkness by using a fishing rod. _'I should probably start making notes.' _Zelda thought.

Link sighed and pulled out the rod's hook. It was a pretty close replica of the real Tri-force. Link noticed a blinding light appeared and saw Midna slowly form from it. Link only had one thought as he rushed over to the awaking Twili. _'Now everything is right in the world.'_ Link glanced down at his pocket with the hook in it. _'Well at least till I pay Malo back for the hook.'_

* * *

**I watched this on youtube and I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Ganondorf getting so easily distracted by fishing rod. But you probably already knew about the glitch, and all these other funny glitches that I don't know about.  
**

**Well no matter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. :D**

**Before I end this I thought you should known that I sadly don't own Nintendo or any of it's games or characters for that matter.**

**Till then! :)**


End file.
